Before trapped
by Scorpina
Summary: What happened before the Triplets set their trap for Metal Knight? What were Melee and Garou doing all that time? How did they stay hidden? (from the author) PS I know this is a really short story and isn't one of my best, I am posting this one fast since the next one may make up for it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was all happening so fast.

The weapons took aim, Melee froze realizing these were the latest Metal Knight had been working on. She seen them once before as they took out a level dragon monster with great ease. "Garou hold on!" she called. As the weapons fired, Melee attempted to shield them, but the shield went up too slowly. She felt the horrible pain in her left arm, Garou hissed as the weapons fired and then came to a very sudden stop. When the smoked cleared, Melee kept the shield up. However her left arm was blown off!

Garou lost his right leg, yet, neither one moved. "They should have kept firing, what's going on?" she asked.

It was then she noticed Garou's third eye had opened. "I am combining our power right now. Your shield is blocking our vitals. I am blocking our auras. We can't be seen by the machines… which means I can do this!" In his hands be balled up a fist full of power, he launched the energy and struck every machine with weapons, cameras and sensors! He did a quick observation and found all of the scanners were destroyed. "Keep your shield up…" but then he saw her arm. "Melee!"

"I'm okay, the bleeding stopped." She said. Melee looked down as Garou's leg reformed with great ease. Melee wasn't certain if she could do the same just yet, her greatest concern were her children.

"We have to get to them, we have to move now!" she said.

Garou agreed, just as they approached the wall, they heard a terrible sound. A powerful strike against the stone and mortar only grew. By the third blow, the wall exploded!

They paused and saw a young man emerged, he was the spitting image of Garou with blood shot eyes with red and white hair. "Pac?" whispered Melee.

He was carrying his brother and sister on his shoulder, he was weak and wounded but he kept trying to move forward, he was muttering. "I have to go home… I have to get home…" He barely made it a few feet before collapsing. "PAC!" Garou rushed to his son's side. He was battered and bloodied. Worst still was how much he changed. From his growth spurt, it caused his flesh to tear at a rapid pace, under his skin was the same scales Garou possessed. But they appeared remarkably similar to his very first monster transformation. It was merely beginner's scales. Hunter possessed the same ones. Alley did too but not to the extent of her brothers.

Melee was in tears to it all.

"How… how?" she whispered.

Garou shook his head. "We need to get them home, get them comfortable…" He was quick to envelop is children, when he had all three, Melee flew them home, but kept the shield up. The moment they landed, she went through the house. She took out every electronic there was and disposed of them outside, far away from the house. When she returned, she found Garou already in bed, lying on his back, but caressing his sides. His sides were moving rapidly, the children struggling. Perhaps it was the fight or flight instinct taking hold, but soon, they calmed down and settled.

Garou sighed with relief as he took a deep cleansing breath.

Melee found herself tearing up to the event, everything happened so fast and they couldn't do anything about it. "He can't know we're alive." She said. "Metal Knight cannot know!" she said.

There was an odd calmness to Garou. "I am going to kill him" he said coldly. "I WILL murder him."

"Now isn't the time to think about it, we have to make sure the kids are okay… Garou… they've grown so much in such a short time."

"I know… I know," he said. "I am not letting them go until they feel safe again."

She made her way over to the bed, she lay against his stomach and tried to feel for her children through his body. "I'm going to see if they are okay, don't be alarmed if I don't answer you right away." He said.

Melee understood as his eyes closed, but the third eye opened…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pac panicked, he felt himself become caved in and closed off to the world. He remembered carrying Alley and Hunter out of that God forsaken hellhole, but he couldn't feel them anymore. They were on his shoulders. He knows they were! But, now, he felt alone. Strangely alone. Yet, as he tried to wake himself, to move about and find his siblings. Then he heard it, the calm rhythm that has soothed him many times before.

For a moment, he felt himself waking again, but he was oddly numb to it all. He couldn't feel any extension of himself, yet he felt aware of his surroundings. Pac woke in his own room once more, but the sight before him scared him. His father sat at the foot of the bed! "Dad?" he asked, but jumped at his own voice. His hand touched his throat, but then, he saw his hands… his arms… legs… he was bigger! "Dad…" he said nervously.

"It's okay." His father said. "You aren't dreaming. This is how you look now, that is how you sound. You had an explosive growth spurt… thanks to Metal Knight." The last part made his father sneer.

"Dad… Are you real? The computer said…"

"I'm alive, so is your mother. We were able to make it look like we were killed, thanks to your mother's esper powers and my own. Your brother and sister are safe too… Pac…. I am so sorry."

He wasn't quite focused on his father, at least not just yet. There was something oddly familiar about this sensation he had. Pac paused as he listened once more to the calm rhythm that he heard. But there was something else too, his father looked unusual. Nothing too out of the ordinary, but one noticeable difference. Mainly his third eye was open. The rhythm he heard continued, one he doesn't normally hear under these circumstances, especially in his own room.

He decided to say something. "Dad… I know where I am."

A look of shock came over his father, that and it brought something else to his attention, the once steady rhythm he use to hear has now quickened. "Well, that just confirms it." He said. "Dad… I'm inside of you, aren't I?"

"Pac…" his father began to say, but he stopped himself. "Do I need to let you out?"

He shook his head. "No, I … I need this right now. Were you going to tell us that you kept us inside you?"

His father gave a nervous smile. "I was trying to figure out how, but no matter what I tried to think of, it just would have made it awkward." His father hung his head. "We were too late to help you, I am so sorry. Your mother and I thought it was a trap, we didn't think… we didn't…"

"Dad, it's okay. If this one didn't work, they would have kept trying. If they kept trying, they would have gotten desperate at one point or another…" he paused. "I turned again, didn't I?"

"Yes, your growth spurt tore your flesh, it was so fast, my monster side came out in you to heal the opening wounds. You have a good mix of your own skin… but… you are starting to look like me now. Hunter as well."

"And Alley?"

"She has as well, but not to the same extent as you and Hunter." His father paused. "Pac… son…"

"I just want to sleep dad. Please, let me sleep?"

"Sure… you'll let me know when you want to come out, okay?"

"Dad… why do you do this? You've done this before too haven't you? You've taken Alley, Hunter and I into yourself. Why?"

His father was silent for a moment, but gave a sigh, "Because, I thought it would be comforting for you, a part of me hoped that if you were turning… I could take some of that pain or even transformation away, absorbing it into myself so none of you endure it. I could endure it, since I have done so many times before. I hoped… if I braced you tight enough, I could prevent it from escaping out of you."

Pac was silent. "Thanks for trying."

#

Garou's eyes opened. He lay on his back as he felt the triplets resting in his sides. Melee was next to him, leaning herself against him. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We let them rest, we let them recover… then we go hero hunting for Metal Knight!"

Melee nodded. "I don't want that tin can anywhere near them again."

"It's not the can we are after, it's the meat controlling the can!" Garou said with a snarl. "And we will make him suffer"

She leaned in closer to Garou, giving him a tender kiss on his forehead. "Get some rest for the both of us, I won't be for the next while."

"You went through hell too, you need to sleep!"

"No, not right now. Besides, I got Zombieman's endurance. I can go for a while. You need to sleep, you are protecting our children."

Garou was reluctant, however nodded to her and began to rest his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Melee kept up for days. She had to, and kept using Tatsumaki's esper powers to hide her and Garou. She wasn't a fool by any means. Every so often a drone would fly by from Metal Knight, trying to peer into the house to ensure his data was accurate. When it found no bio signatures it moved on, but, it always came back, day after day. She would destroy it, but in doing so, it would let him know she and Garou were still alive. She couldn't have that.

However, the hold was getting difficult to manage. The power was draining and she needed to rest her mind to be at full strength. However, she couldn't let go, not yet. Garou in the mean time had kept sleeping. He would stay in such a way so he doesn't disrupt the children as they recovered. None of them have dared to leave him yet. But she would go in and check to make sure they were settled. Garou slept on his back for the whole time. Melee knows he likes to toss and turn as he sleeps, but for his children, he would endure. She would kiss him gently on his forehead each day as he slept. "You are doing a great job." She would whisper. A small smile would creep over his lips but he wouldn't wake.

She wondered though if the reason why he stayed asleep was to keep connected to the children. His esper power worked as he rested too. Perhaps he is assuring them that their parents are not dead, they are alive and well and they have them home.

Suddenly a knock came to the door. "Garou? Melee? Are you home?" It was Bang!

No, she can't have him see them, he would tell the association. When the Association learns they are still alive, Metal Knight will know. Melee didn't know how strong her power was, but she kept a hold on it. She envisioned herself and Garou turning invisible, unable to be seen by the human or skilled eye. Bang opened the door and allowed himself in. Melee stood in the middle of the room, but was relieved when Bang walked right past her. Yet, he would pause and appear to almost stare right at her! He must have sensed her, somehow! Still, he continued on looking through the house.

"Melee? Garou?" he called. But there was no answer. He took out his phone and made a call. "Hello, Sitch. They aren't here either!" he said in a shocked tone. "I don't understand, they are usually home, Melee answers the phone. I don't quite know what to tell you."

Bang left shortly after with the door closed and locked. Melee was weakening, nearly out of energy to hold off the illusion. She just about passed out when she was caught by Garou's tail. "Your turn to rest, I got this."

Garou took over the esper duties in keeping the family hidden. There was one aspect of his power he was trying. It is used in martial arts all the time, abandonment. It removed all restrictions in his mind, while increases his physical and metal status. But this time, it would channel all his focus to metal status. He has to keep his family safe, he has to hide them for the time being, at the same time he has to let someone know what is going on.

There were two that came to mind, and one was a long shot. First one was Metal Bat.

 _'_ _Metal Bat, if you can hear me, only think this, do not say anything out loud understood?'_

 _'_ _Whoa, are you in my head? Wait, where the hell are you? The association is going nuts looking for you!'_

 _'_ _We have to stay hidden for the time being, so please, not a word. Metal Knight had taken my children and was testing them,'_

Silence befell the two heroes. _'Are you shitting me?'_

 _'_ _No, he kidnapped them while Melee and I were lured to a fake meeting at the association. It was his plan all along, which is why I need a favor. He thinks we're dead. We aim to keep him to believing that, until the time is right. For now. I need you to play along with this and act that we are. Can you do that for me?'_

 _'_ _Man, this is heavy. Are you sure it's Metal Knight?'_

 _'_ _Do you know who OWNS that new virtual reality arcade that took my children? It was all his tech!'_

 _'_ _Son of a bitch! Okay, let me know what you need. I'll play along'_

 _'_ _Thanks Metal Bat, you're not so bad when it comes to helping someone like me out.'_

 _'_ _Hey!'_

He severed the connection for now, but there was one other he had to reach, and it made him sick to think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The heroes association.

"This isn't good, this isn't good at all!"

"We have no reports of Melee Brawler or Garou. There have been no sightings of their children either. It's like they fell off the face of the earth!"

"I want a full report on this, where they were going, their last known location, everything!"

"What's with all the fuss?" Tatsumaki walked in on a bustling room of agents, all scrambling in trying to find the M Class dragons. "It's no big deal, they will show up sooner than later, after all. Freak boy has to eat!"

"They've been missing for a week!" said one of the head agents. "This is not like them. Melee Brawler answers her phone all the time when we call. We found it in ruins within City K."

"City K? That dump!" she said.

"That's not the only thing we found." One of the secretaries came in with another report. "They have just located two body parts. One left arm… female, one right leg, humanoid with coiled serpents. We believed it to be the leg of Garou. Their phones have also been found, destroyed by intense fire power."

The room froze.

"Are you certain?"

"There is no doubt that the arm belongs to Melee Brawler, the scales on it are a match to our records and the same with the DNA. The leg however we are not certain, but we can assume it is Garou's leg. It's all we have been able to find of them, their phone has been smashed from a powerful explosion."

Not even Tatsumaki could believe it. "You mean to tell me something took out Freak boy with his girlfriend?" she demanded.

"We don't know for certain, but I am fearing for the worst. Still, we don't know what became of their children. No one has seen them either."

Tatsumaki's arms crossed, she turned away disinterested. "I'm not going looking for three little creepy kids!"

"We need to find them, if not, we knows what will happen to them. These children are the sons and daughter of Garou and Melee Brawler! Powerful children with no guidance, no supervision…"

"So what? Send them to a zoo or something, I don't care!"

"You should when they may have your esper abilities" said one man.

"Wait, WHAT!"

"These children have the potential of possessing your esper power, if they do, they could rival even you Miss Tatsumaki. If that is the case and they are on the wrong path, it could be a problem in the future."

"Those little freaks!"

She was quick to fly off, leaving the association. Tatsumaki took to the skies. "All right you little brats, where are you?" she said.

' _At home, with their parents.'_

She froze, no. It couldn't have been him! ' _Garou?"_ she demanded.

' _One and only, thanks for not saying my name out loud, we're trying to keep up the appearance of being dead._ '

 _'_ _What the hell is going on freak boy? You got the whole association in panic mode right now!'_

 _'_ _You know where I live? Come see Melee and I there. We will explain everything, but leave all devices behind. It has to do with metal Knight and he listens in on everything.'_

 _'_ _Paranoid much?'_ she thought with a snicker.

 _'_ _At the moment, yes, I am. No phones, come to the house!_ '

She nearly didn't go, after all, she HATED Garou with a passion and would love nothing more than to see him suffer. Yet, she couldn't help but sense that desperation. He wouldn't want her near his house unless he was. So, with a shrug, she left her phone on the rooftop of the association and took off. She got to mountains in minutes but found the house oddly empty.

 _'_ _You better not be leading me into a trap, Freak boy!'_ she thought.

 _'_ _I don't like traps, if I wanted to fight you I would confront you head on arrogantly!'_ he said. _'But I also can't fight right now. I am a little bogged down.'_

 _'_ _Humph, you have a point'_ She descended down and invited herself in. At first the house appeared empty, yet. Tatsumaki sent a pulse through the house. Melee appeared because of it. Glowing the same green she was.

"I…"

 _'_ _Telepathically only, please'_

She rolled her eyes. ' _Fine! What!_ ' she demanded.

Melee merely waved her over and brought her into the bedroom. She hovered just in the doorway, only to stare at a bloated Garou! ' _What… on… earth…'_

' _We can explain everything, but let me say this. Metal Knight is not to be trusted!'_ said Melee. ' _He tricked us, tricked our children and took them to a facility in City K to 'test' them. Forcing them to fight to their limit, because of that, our children developed rapidly and grew into teenagers. He fired upon us when we tried to get close to the building. I lost my arm and Garou lost a leg.'_

Tatsumaki stared at Melee's severed left arm. It wasn't a lie. ' _So why am I here?'_

 _'_ _We have kept up the illusion of us being dead. We are able to hide our vitals and bio signatures with the esper powers we have. But, we cannot hold on to it long. Melee isn't as strong as you, I have no experience with this and am trying as I go. But, I have to be sure that we are hidden until the time is right… I need your help'_ Garou thought the last bit begrudgingly.

It brought a grin to Tatsumaki. ' _Oh? But what's in it for me? Why should I believe any of this to be true?'_

Garou's sides began to shift and churn. Tatsumaki nearly looked sick as his right side opened, the serpent uncoiled and released Hunter. She had seen Hunter once before as a child, but, not as a teenager!

He stretched himself out and yawned, Melee however threw arm around him, bracing him close to her. "Mom?" he whispered.

' _Not so loud, we're being watched remember_?'

Hunter quickly silenced himself. But he saw Tatsumaki floating in the room. "Hi…" he said meekly.

"My God, he is his father's son!" she said aloud. "What the hell happened to you that turned you from a kid into that?" she demanded.

Hunter fell oddly silent, he then tucked his knees to his chest and refused to talk about it. Tatsumaki rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll see for myself!" She placed a hand to his head, from there she saw everything.

She saw the arcade he went to with his siblings, the trap they were pulled into, hearing Metal Knight's voice as he challenged the children. Then, the fights they took on. The robots, monsters and weapons fired upon them by Metal Knight, all for the sake of 'testing' them. She saw Pac bleeding nearly to death, Alley wounded and Hunter trembling out of fear and weakness. Worst still, the chrome walls appeared to show the children their parent's final moments, before being 'eliminated'.

She pulled away as Hunter began to weep. "He hurt us… so badly… Pac… Pac got hurt because I wasn't strong like him. Alley got hurt because I couldn't keep up."

For the first time, she trembled a little. She turned to Melee and Garou, surprised to say the least. "That chrome asshole" she muttered.

"Miss Tatsumaki… I know you don't like us very much. But please, can you help us? My brother and sister have been working on a plan. We think it will work and we will get Metal Knight to confess everything. But, mom and dad…" he paused.

' _We need to be hidden_.' Said Melee. ' _Then we go after Metal Knight_!'

"No!" he protested. "We go after him, we want our justice!" Hunter turned to Tatsumaki once more. ' _I felt as if I lost my mom and dad once before, I can't lose them for real again! Please… can you help us?_ '

Her arms crossed she appeared disinterested once more. "I don't like your family, I don't like the people who started your family. I don't like being used," she said.

Hunter hung his head as he once more curled up, "But…" Tatsumaki said. "I will consider it. After all, whose to say the same man won't come after my sister and I for the same sake of 'progress' I will think about it." With that, she left without another word.

' _I knew it was a bad idea'_ thought Garou. ' _If she blabs…_ '

' _I don't think she will_.' Said Melee. ' _Give her time, she may help'_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was getting to be too much. Melee couldn't hold on to the esper power as long as she could before. She grew weak and tried from the ordeal, she needed to rest for a while to recover. Garou was the same way, he could hold on to it for so long, before feeling himself become overwhelmed. Despite the breaks in between, his power did grow, but not to the extent he needed it to be. Melee was bracing herself for another round of drones coming to the house. She feared that she may have wavered a few days ago, which made the drones come often. Today, there was more than one, and they were stronger than the last ones sent. "Damn it!" she cursed.

She tried to summon every bit of strength she had to shield her family, just once more, then perhaps he will abandon the notion. Yet as the drones came in, her nose started to bleed. Her mind pulsed with pain as she couldn't hold on to it anymore!

Melee's shield dropped, the drones closed in and did their scan! She cringed. She failed her family! And yet… why was she glowing green?

"HEY METAL KNIGHT!" Melee froze to the voice of Tatsumaki. "Sitch told me to watch the house, not you! Why the hell are you here?!"

She could hear Metal Knight try and explain himself, claiming he didn't know Sitch had asked her to watch the house of Garou. "Don't give me that, if you came to the meetings you would know. Get lost, I got this and don't need your help!"

With that, the drones were quick to leave. Tatsumaki waited for them to go before coming down to the house once more. There she walked right in, and stared at Melee. "No one can see you, no one can hear you but me in this state. You got it? You can speak freely, but there will come a time where I have to rest. Now, I suggest you get some sleep because I am not doing this all the time for you!"

"Thank you…" Melee said with tears in her eyes.

"Whatever, one thing you do for me is that you leave the Fubuki group alone, don't interfere with my sister's thing. Got it?"

She nodded. "We will leave them alone, and we will get bounties in other cities for a while."

"Good. Now, heal your arm, I am getting sick looking at that stump!"

Melee had spent all her time focused on her family, she never considered the idea that she could heal her own severed limb. However, she began to concentrate. Next thing she knew the scales that remained on her arm, began to cascade down, the dead flesh was sheered off, then, new skin began to grow in its place. She felt the nerves regrow, the bone develop and the muscle form. In mere minutes, she had a left arm again. Good as new.

"Now get some sleep! As I said, I can't hold this forever and I'll show you how to do this, it won't take as much energy, and I can help you if you get too tired from it. Now hurry up!"

Melee didn't refuse. She went right to bed, nestled herself next to Garou and slept for the first time in days.

She awoke again in 24 hours. But the rest was what she needed.

She was surprised that Tatsumaki remained in her house keeping the hold over her family. When Melee got out of bed, she confronted the powerful esper. "How do I do this?"

"You slept enough?" Tatsumaki demanded.

Melee nodded. "Plenty, thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," she warned. "Here's what you do, you know how to control chi and chakra right? You are focusing on the chakra points. The esper power you have can block these energies; this is what can be registered as bio signatures. Keep the points blocked, no one can see you. The glow prevents you from appearing on any device. So you can't be seen or heard in this form"

Melee nodded. "Okay."

"Another thing. Let Metal Knight know your kids are still alive. I think that's the main thing he is looking for. Not you or Garou, your children."

"I can't have them stay here…"

"No… but the association houses heroes…"

With that Tatsumaki dropped her shield and allowed Melee to take it from there. Perhaps she was right. Metal Knight is more concerned with the children than Garou and Melee. He has the utmost confidence in his weaponry. He will believe what it says. He's after the kids more than anything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Garou kept himself in a meditative state of sorts. It was to keep the children calm as they recovered from their ordeal. Every so often they would leave him to get something to eat, but they always asked to come back and be taken in once more. He never refused. He would take them in any time they asked for it, since then, he did his best to try and comfort them. With his power, he could connect to all three of them at once. His time with his children was not wasted, he figured it was the opportunity to explain things to them. Why the heroes and people don't take kindly to them was one thing. He confessed it all to them, how he was the hero hunter, seeking to become a monster. How he succeeded and how he was defeated. The triplets were stunned to the events to say the least, but now they knew the truth about their father's past.

He would keep them comfortable as he could, his mind would allow the children to believe they were out in the real world once more. Most of the time, he envisioned them in the house where they felt safe. They would sit at the kitchen table and want to talk about things. Yet this day, Pac came out and asked of him. "Dad… how did you become this?"

Alley and Hunter wanted to know too. How did their father become who and what he is now?

Garou sighed. "I guess it's time you knew the truth. You all know how I turned into a monster the first time, this is connected to that."

Garou found the room changed, his thoughts brought the kids into his own mind, as he revealed his past. There was a particular moment, when he confronted one Gyoro Gyoro about his transformation. "Dad… is that you?" whispered Hunter.

The kids saw everything at a slight distance, but they saw him when he was relatively human. "Yes, that's me, in my pre monster form." He explained. Hunter and Pac stared between that version of their father, and then each other. They were the spitting image of him! "There was something called the Monster Association, they wanted me to join their cause. I kept refusing. The monster with the one eye that you see is called Gyoro Gyoro. And don't worry, I ate her… that's where my esper power comes from. Anyways. To her, I was nothing more than an experiment. She wanted to perfect the way of turning humans into monsters at the same time, making monsters stronger."

"So… you were tested too…" said Pac.

"More or less, I was." He paused. "I was arrogant, cocky and full of myself… still am, but I thought I could prove to Gyoro Gyoro that I didn't need her help. I didn't want it. I would be a monster on my own without her assistance. But she insisted and said I lost the right to refuse her. So, I challenged her to a fight. Her esper powers were no match for me since I adjusted to the weight she casted on me with her mind. So, she did the only other thing she could think of…"

The kids jumped as the floor gave way when these massive horns came up through the ground. Garou's mind brought him and the children down to the depths where he face Lord Orochi for the first time. Pac couldn't believe his eyes. "That… YOU FOUGHT THAT!" he demanded.

"Fought and lost. But even in this fight, he pushed me to my limit. It made me stronger, faster and tougher. I survived barely. But it is this moment… that plays into what I am today…"

The kid cringed when they watched Orochi impale their father with one of his horns. It went right though his lower left side. Yet, they were amazed that he didn't die from it… and he fought despite that occurring! "That's… what triggered this. Orochi's horn splintered and left a fragment in me."

The world shifted again, to some time after. After the war with the monster association, after he was broken of his monster form and became human. He spent months wandering, wondering what to do next. Eventually he made his way back to the dojo where Bang taught him all he knew. "I was surprised he took me back in, then again, I had nowhere else to go. It was a short time after this when I began to feel something painful in me." Garou them thought of and recalled the day he found the scab on his body and how it pulsed every so often. "Ew!" said Alley.

"Yeah, ew." Muttered Garou. "The fragment ended up triggering another transformation in me. It broke down in my body, then made this organ… We never really know what happened, but I assumed this thing was latched on to my stomach. Shortly after, the scab vanished, but I got hungry… really hungry…"

There were flashes of him eating monsters, the pig one, the hippo monster and then the dragon like one. "The more I ate, the more I turned, and I began to retain the best features and strengths of the monsters I ate from. First, I developed scales. Heavy as hell, but made phenomenal armor, nothing could break my skin. Then, I absorbed the strength of weaker monsters, they possessed no characteristics that added to my form. Just mere strength. Then… there was the chimera, I ate the tail since there were too many heroes around. I got a tail the next day from it. Not to mention the son of the deep sea king that gave me gills. No one at the time knew I was doing this… no one but one…"

She appeared. "Mom?" questioned Alley.

"At the time, she was known as Shuriken Star. Hero Class A rank 38." He said. "Despite everything that happened to me, she stayed at my side… she treated me the same since the day we met… which was ironically the day I found out that damn scab was really a monster organ growing in my body. She bought me dinner… and never did so again after."

"Wait, dad. If mom knew you were turning, did she do anything to help you try and change back?" questioned Hunter.

Garou fell silent for a moment. "No, she couldn't… because, unlike the last time. I wasn't making a monster shell around my body, I was turning from the inside out." He said. "It didn't matter what I did, or tried to curb my hunger for monster meat… I couldn't change my new habit… I continued to eat. But then… I learned the hard way Gyoro Gyoro was still out there, and she wanted me to become the new monster king…"

The world shifted again, it showed Garou in the depths of the monster association where Gyoro Gyoro held the child Tareo hostage. "No… she took little uncle!" whispered Pac.

"Yeah, she did…" Garou paused as he remembered the ordeal. He was thrown into the wall hard. So much so he nearly broke his ribs. It wounded him so much he had to eat. So, there were monsters pulling away from the fallen monster king Orochi. He devoured three of them to recover and was about to charge his way towards Gyoro Gyoro once more. But then, the pain he felt. It was excruciating.

"Dad…" said Hunter.

"I didn't know it at the time, but the parts of the monster king… they were stronger than any level dragon monster I had faced… or consumed before." His body began to swell after the three creatures he devoured, then, the serpents began to grow out of his sides. More of the monsters would break off the fallen king, many inflected him with pain so he would have to eat. Others were bold enough to jump down his throat and be eaten as he tried to fight off the others. His children were at a loss for words a he was forced to feed and continue to grow. He became a massive giant, but he still tried to find and save Tareo.

"Dad… I had no idea." Said Pac. "All this time, you never sought this, you never wanted to become this…"

"Had I been foolish and this happened a few years ago… I won't lie, I would have been the happiest idiot in the world!" he said. "But, now… I wanted to be normal. I wanted to be human."

The children stared at his monstrous form. "How did you…"

Before the question could be asked, they saw Saitama, Genos and their mother. Without hesitation, she ran to him, trying to talk him into turning back again. He nearly struck her down, since he couldn't control himself. But Melee refused to see him give up like that. "Your mother… never gave up on me. She insisted that I was stronger than this. I could overcome it all… I did…"

They watched as he fought his own body, he took control of the serpents that become part of him, then, he began to shrink himself down from a giant to his normal height. He took what was left of his strength to pull back the monster features of his face, the one place where he was able to keep some of his human appearance. Since then, it was his appearance. It was how he looked and would always be.

"I had trouble controlling this power within me. There were times where I would erupt. I would grow suddenly into this leviathan and couldn't control my actions. Which is why I started to spar with Saitama. I would unleash this power I kept bottled up. He was able to take whatever I dished out without even batting an eye. Then, he would snap me out of it with a good slap across the face. It worked for a while, but then, it became difficult once more."

"Why dad?" asked Alley.

"I was fighting my own demons in my head, my past to be exact. The ones that sought to be a monster, to become the ultimate god level threat to the world. They were rattling around in me, trying to take control once more…" He showed the children the very battle he fought. Pac covered his mouth at the sight of 'awoken Garou' and the monster it became. "They wanted to take over, they were the monster urges I was fighting; the rage, destructions and carelessness for others. They all wanted control of my body, but… they forgot that I had been each and every one of them. And you know what happens when we have seen something once before right?" The children smiled as he destroyed his past demons, he took control of his body and was able to use everything to his advantage. "I have had no problem since. I can fully change at will, come and go between sizes. But, I can never get to the point of being human again…"

With that, he ended the story. "Dad… I'm sorry about the stuff I said…" muttered Pac.

"Don't," said Garou. "Because I'm scared of it too."

Garou then felt it. Three stomach rumbling. "Hmm, I think you kids need something to eat!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The children were released from him. Garou took the time to stretch himself out and get off his back, yet, he paused when he realized he was glowing green! "Melee?" he said, but quickly covered his mouth.

Melee came into the room. "No, you can speak. Tatsumaki taught me a new trick. We will say hidden like this, she will help if and when need be, for now, this will hide us from Metal Knight's drones." Melee paused. "I don't think he is looking for us Garou… he's looking for them."

The triplets froze. "He thinks your dead then, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

Pac fell silent. "Mom… dad… we have an idea… but… we will be away from you for a while." Said Pac.

"An idea? What do you have in mind?" asked Garou.

"We're going to beat Metal Knight at his own game!" said Alley. "I know things… I know computers, they fascinate me, but I think I can break them apart and know how they work." She said. "I know… I can find Metal Knight if given enough time and means. But, we want to get a full confession out of him!"

"That's not justice." Garou said, his lip curled in anger. "That's not my idea of justice!"

"We're going to expose him dad, and when we do. No one is going to what to help him, or have his help!" protested Pac. "Please, dad. We need to do this ourselves. We are the ones he hurt, let us hurt him back!"

Garou sighed, but nodded in agreement with his children. "But how? He's going to keep sending drones here day in and out!"

"Tatsumaki gave me an idea, she suggested the triplets live at the heroes association for a while."

"Leave them there? He's got the damn thing wired! He will know their every move and their plan!" protested Garou.

"No… let him think that. And consider this, if we are at the heroes association, how can he get us with everyone watching? We will tell everyone what happened to you, and they will know to keep an eye on us." Said Hunter.

"I don't like the idea."

"I don't either Garou, but it's all we have to go with right now. There are other heroes there that will keep an eye on the kids, Metal Knight would have to be stupid to try and do something there in front of everyone!"

He paused on the thought; the kids stared at him with pleading eyes. He reluctantly agreed. "Fine…" he said. "But the moment I get a shot at him… I am taking it!"

With the idea agreed upon, Pac then said something rather heartbreaking. "I got to do one more thing." He whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It would be a day later. Just before Pac and his siblings would move into the heroes association to start their plan. He knew he had to do this first.

It was time for the most difficult part. He waited for her at the park, on the bench. At first, no one really took notice of him, some parents stopped and stared at the lone teenager sitting on the bench, but they also did a double take of him. Never have they seen a teenager with red and white hair and red eyes, but they recalled the 10 year old that use to play at the park with his sister and brother.

Pac sat and waited, wondering what to say, how to say it. But it wasn't going to be easy for him. "He said he would be here, go find him Zenko!" His heart froze as he heard her name, at first he didn't look up. Perhaps she will by pass him and move on, but she knew.

She knew right away.

"Pac?" she said. She leaned her whole body sideways to look into his face, slowly, he looked up to her and saw her innocent smile. "It is you!" she said with excitement, but then appeared surprised. "You got big!"

"Zenko, who are you… holy shit."

Pac slowly stood. "I'm sorry." He said to her and was about to walk away. But she grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" she said.

Pac leaned down to her, trying to hold back his tears, but couldn't. "I wanted to grow up with you!" he wept. "But now… I can't."

Zenko was confused. "You're upset about that?" she asked.

Pac nodded. "I… I wanted to experience it with you, to see what it was like to be… normal. But… But I can't, not anymore. And… I really liked you Zenko,"

Despite how heartfelt it was, Metal Bat couldn't help but snicker. "Man, you do realize, Zenko is technically older than you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Man, I was there when you were born. You're what? 2 years old if that, you do know that right?"

Pac was surprised. "I am?"

Metal Bat kept laughing. "Oh, you think you were too old for my sister? Please, she's the one robbing the cradle here. She likes you too! She never stops talking about you!"

"HEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!" she scolded.

"You… like me too? Even though… I am a monster… it's not a lie anymore."

Zenko blew off the comment. "You are not a monster to me, monsters destroy, hurt people and make big brother work. Nope, you aren't one to me in the least bit!"

He smiled to the news. Pac took a seat on the concrete, he was a little reluctant to talk as his face blushed with red. "I… I maybe young, but… since I look like a teenager now… I'll wait for you." He said.

"16" Zenko announced. "Big Brother said I could start dating at 16. You got a 4 year wait!"

"That doesn't seem like that long of a wait." She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. From there she moved along and went into the park. As happy as he was, he then noticed Metal Bat lingering over him oddly. Touting his bat in hand, Bad stared down at him with a mean glare. "My sister… means the world to me. Don't you ever forget that, if you break her heart. I break you, understood?"

His eyes widened in panic, but Pac gave a frantic nod to him. Bad then snickered. "I'm messing with you, just seriously don't ever hurt her or I will hurt you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After the triplets moved into the association. The drones stopped coming to the house. Melee didn't have to put up the barrier as often, yet did so off and on if she sensed something out of place. Garou paced the floors, he hated to hide out like this, he didn't like being a prisoner of his own home, but what choice was there? Metal Knight has access to everything electrical in the cities, his finger is on the pulse of every activity. Garou couldn't even sneeze without him knowing it!

"I want to do something NOW" he growled. "He INFURIATES ME!"

"I despise him too, but remember, the kids want to do this their way!" said Melee. "I know he needs to suffer for what he has done, and we will make sure he does! For now, we have to wait it out."

Garou growled. "The longer we wait, the more time he has to plan for the children!"

"He won't do jack when they are in the association. He may try and convince them to release the triplets to his custody but they won't. That's why Metal Bat is there. He will keep an eye on them for us."

"But they are OUR children!" he protested. "WE'RE the ones who are to protect them!"

"I know… right now, we are. This is the best way to keep them safe for now."

Garou didn't care of the idea. He rather be out searching for Metal Knight and hunting him down. He already planned in his head what he was going to do, and how to make him suffer, yet he still wanted to honor his children's request for their idea of justice.

Instead, Garou sat himself in the living room. Melee noticed him doing this often now. He took the center of the room and would sit there for hours on end in a deep, meditative state. His eyes would close, but the third eye he possessed would be open constantly. She never bothered him in this time, no matter what she said anyways would get through. He shuts down every one of his senses when he goes into a deep trance. During this time, Melee would prepare meals to have on hand. Neither one has been overly hungry.

In 6 hours, Garou would break out of his trance, sometimes he would be breathless, other times just silent. This time around, there was an evil look in his eyes. One she didn't quite care for. "Garou?" she asked.

"I'm fine… I'm fine…" he insisted. Slowly he would rise again. "I'm going to check on the kids…"

He would fall silent once more, the kids updated him on everything. He was certain to connect Melee to the conversation as well. " _Metal Knight is here at the association often, mainly it's his scouter drone keeping an eye on us. Alley left just yesterday with Genos to see his creator. Perhaps she is also getting some insight on how to make robotics and see what makes them tick_." Explained Pac. " _Hunter and I are keeping a low profile, we're training hard. Hunter's come a long way since. Silverfang is training us on weekends too!_ "

" _Are you kept safe? Is there anything else we should know_?" asked Garou.

" _We're safe dad. I am making certain of it. However, Metal Knight has been trying to convince the association to leave us in his custody. They have refused him constantly. But now, he is trying to convince other heroes to fight us. Mainly, he's been working on Tatsumaki. She already told me of this, we are planning a little mock sparring session_."

"That chrome bastard… I will rip him a new asshole if I ever get my hands on him!" growled Melee.

" _Stay vigilant. I have a feeling he will crack soon enough. He also has a limit that can be pushed, remember that."_

" _We will dad, take care."_

With the connection severed, Garou snarled. "He's using the heroes to push them now. What the hell does he hope to achieve?"

Melee shook her head to it all. "I don't understand the point of all this… What does he hope to discover in our children? He thinks this is going to benefit humanity when he is testing on monsters?" she asked.

Garou shook his head, he couldn't answer for Metal Knight's logic. However, the gears in his mind were already turning.

The hero hunter began to plan for his ultimate hunt!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Now."

"Now? Are you sure?"

"The kids are saying now." Melee froze to the news as Garou broke from one of his trance like states. The kids are done toying with Metal Knight. Alley has all she needs to take a fight to him, as well, Metal Knight is really starting to push the association in allowing him to take the three. He was preparing to go to the board, who would easily override Sitch's call and orders.

Garou stood up off the floor and insisted Melee go to the association without him. "I got to get something to eat first. I'll stay hidden, but I want you there for when the kids expose him. Okay?" he said.

She nodded and took off that very moment. Garou on the other hand had other plans. In his meditative states, he was able to link himself into the minds of people, if he focuses hard enough, he can get into one person's head in particular. For the past few weeks, he's been searching for the man behind Metal Knight, Bofoi. He is elusive, he doesn't venture out of his own lab often or at all. Which made finding him all the more difficult. However, Garou learned that if he is able to focus on a single thought, one that consumes the mind, he could narrow his search. Bofoi would be focused solely on his children, thinking about the tests he wants to do to them, and how he would achieve his results.

It was his downfall.

With these very thoughts and notions, Garou was able to pinpoint his location. The son of a bitch lived outside of City C, near the heroes association for access. His lab was discrete in a sense, out of city limits and appeared more like a military base than anything. People knew to leave it well enough alone, but now, Garou knows the truth.

"It's time to do some evil" he said to himself. With that, he left the house and took off. Over and over again he went though what he would do to Bofoi in his mind. Yet, none appeared to be satisfying enough to him. He could easily beat the hell out of the old man, but, being old, he wouldn't take too much of a hit. He could easily kill him with a single strike, but once again, the moment would end far too soon for his liking.

No, this man has to suffer for the hardship he put his children through. The month and a half of hell he and his mate endured just to keep hidden and maintain the illusion of their deaths to him. He HAS to suffer!

Garou made it just outside of the gates when he contacted Alley. ' _Are you in?_ ' he asked of her.

' _I'm in, outside security is down, but the inside of his lab is on a whole different system. Bofoi will realize his machines won't work soon enough. He doesn't realize I reversed hacked him. Everything he was going to do to the association, I did to him!_ ' she said triumphantly.

 _'_ _That's my girl. Did you put in the line I asked for on his computer?'_

 _'_ _I did… Where are you dad?'_

 _'_ _I needed to get something to eat, I'll be there soon.'_

With that Garou stormed in. He wasn't going to burst in through the doors and announce his presence, no, he has to make this so it will install fear into the old man. Looking about, he found the building was just like the association, no windows at all. The metal exterior was some of the strongest he had ever seen, perhaps it wasn't of this world. However, it wouldn't stop him. Garou gave a deep snort, forcing up all the phlegm he could manage before spitting a massive wad of it onto the metal. Must to his glee, his acid spit ate away at the metal without issue! Slowly but surely, it tore through the walls and made a hole. "Hmm, good thing I don't get sick." He muttered.

The hole was small, yet Garou was able to contort himself through and enter the lab. It was a bleak place, yet the lack of light would work to his advantage. He began to hear Bofoi's voice. "I will be shutting down all communication, power and warning systems until you see fit to reinstate and apologies for your actions against me."

Then he heard Bofoi hard at work hacking the computer system of the heroes association. Garou began to walk through the lab, waiting, biding his time. He watched as the robots of Metal Knight powered on at the sight of him, yet, they were quickly to shut down. Alley's handy work no doubt.

He continued to make his way through, yet found the lab security system was still online. He moved quickly though the shadows to elude them for the time being. Yet, the system was rather fast. It was quick to take notice of him, just as he was inching towards Bofoi.

"Level Dragon alert…"

The rest they say is history after that. However, he had to do one other thing. Shortly after Bofoi was devoured, he had to ensure the heroes association won't go looking for him. Garou needed to throw them off his trail in a sense, and allow him to 'pursuit' justice on his own. After all that has happened, this would be the least they could do for him.

Approaching the computer. Garou found the code Bofoi used to connect to the robot, he cleared his voice and found he could mimic Bofoi's voice perfectly. He sent the message, then sent the location to Child Emperor for the lab. When finished, he smiled to it all. "Now, my kids can sleep easy at night… so can their mother and I."

Garou walked out of the lab but paused. He stared at the wall that he came in through, realizing he has some repairs to make before leaving. "I got to fix that hole…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With everything at an end, the family began to live as normally as they could once more. But first thing was first. Garou took Alley to the lab of Metal Knight, claiming he got the location from the Association. When he brought her in, he covered her eyes. "No peeking now."

Garou continued to led his daughter in until he revealed her the lab. Her eyes widened. She stared at everything, the equipment, the robots, the parts and tools. "Dad… this is mine? ALL mine?" she asked.

"Well you have to share with the brat king, but more or less, yes, it is."

Her arms wrapped around him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He hugged her right back and just as tight.

"You're welcome baby girl." He said. "I hope you use this wisely… huh, I guess you'll be Metal Knight from here on, won't you?"

Alley shook her head. "No, I am going to be entrusting the Heroes Association with the robots. We will use them for situations that may risk too many lives to complete. I will maintain and control them for now, but if needed, they will be deployed by not just me." She said. "But I should put in a fail safe so no one takes these out willy nilly."

Alley went right to work, Garou said his goodbye as she waved him off and began her own projects.

Garou made his way back home. He found the house oddly empty. Melee was the only one in the living room, watching TV. "Where are the boys?" he asked.

"They went out to practice and take in the town for a little bit, they were coop up far too long at the association."

Suddenly, there was a devious grin on his face. "So… we're alone?" he asked.

"Except for Rover, he's out marking the mountains."

"I don't include the dog." Garou's smile widened as he began to slink over to Melee. His arms braced over her as he lifted her off the couch.

"HEY!" she protested yet giggled as he held her in his arms. "What are you doing!"

"I say we have some fun… just the two of us…" He began to kiss her passionately. "It's been a while…"

Melee kissed him back. "It has… hasn't it?"

He pressed his forehead to her. "Let's change that, shall we…" he began to carry her to the bedroom. Melee laughed all the while as the door closed, they had the house all to themselves…


End file.
